


The Blues

by leia1229



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: 狡噛慎也與宜野座伸元在海邊的午後。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 3





	The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> >雖然標的是狡宜但我覺得無差  
> >關於朗讀劇的腦洞  
> >沒看朗讀劇應該也不要緊，知道犯人投影出狡和其他已死之人的模樣犯案、以及有個叫「Memoritor」的裝置以睡眠治療來淨化色相、然後一系潛入發佈會場搜查的大概內容就好。

我眨了眨雙眼，有些不習慣此時的視野。

不曾聞過的鹹味、不曾摸過的幼細顆粒感、還有那不曾見過的——一片純粹的藍從身前延伸而出，天與海的界線此刻已不復存在，彷彿生來就是一個整體。浪中帶著忽明忽滅的星點日光，反反復復將夢推過來、揉碎，又捲走它的殘骸。

岸邊迴盪著低沉、富有節奏感的海浪呼吸聲，當中還夾雜著誰呼喚我的聲音。

「快下來啊——」

眼前人在陽光下、在淺水裏，風吹得白衣袂在夏日中翩然躍動，支棱的黑髮有點濕潤，也許是汗水、也許是海水。他是那麼的快樂，好似不知炎熱也不識憂愁。

「我不……」我猶豫，雖然跟著狡噛脫了鞋襪赤腳站在白沙上，但還是怕浪花沾溼衣褲。

但在我猶豫的當下，他已伸出手拉過我的左手手腕，我腳下一個蹌踉，就被帶進海中。此時已過了太陽最猛烈的時候，那份霸道的溫度卻還殘留在浪中，我踏進水裏時第一次感受到這種感覺——水沒至小腿，到此是被溫暖的浪潮包裹著的，而對下的腳踝踩在更深一點的水中，那裏卻是一種要將過往所有悲傷和鬱悶盡數撫去的淡淡涼意，海水如我所料般湧來，浸過我沒來得切挽起的褲腳，在布料上留下深淺不一的痕跡。

「來到海邊怎可以不下水啊。」狡噛又自顧自地說話了，我倒也不算真的動氣，但也衝口而出道：「我又沒帶替換的衣服！說到底，還是你突然說『想要看海』就偷開了你母親的摩托車……你等著，要是我發現你沒駕照的話我就……」

「去學校檢舉我？宜野你也坐在後座了啊，那我們算是共犯了吧。」而我一時無法分辨到底是盛夏的陽光還是狡噛眼中的笑意更燦爛。

此人還是一如以往的厚臉皮。我想要與他爭論到底，明明罪魁禍首是那個把摩托車安全帽扔給我的狡噛慎也，怎麼就成了我與他同罪？但我僅僅是白他一眼，就決定轉身回到岸上。不料他還握著我的手，其力度之大讓我一時失了平衡——其結果就是我隨著噗通一聲跌在水中，與陽光均勻攪拌過的海浪淹過我的下半身，連白襯衫都濕了三分一，衣擺顯露出濕漉漉的半透明感，染上了大海的顏色。

「啊，抱歉……」狡噛愣了愣，趕緊想要把我拉起來。而他卻沒想到我另一隻手一把捉住他的前臂，藍眼睛滿溢著驚訝——爾後被我拉得一同栽進水中，有幾大滴浪花因而濺起，又落到我的襟前。

「這下就扯平了。」總是在戲弄著我的狡噛如今與我落得同一下場，甚至比我更狼狽，襯衫領口都濕透了，緊緊貼著襯衫下的肌膚，那些水珠帶著海的氣息，又滑過他的鎖骨、胸口，沒入衣衫中。他吃驚的樣子讓我心情大好，心中有幾分得意。

「可惡……看我的！」狡噛冷不防掬起一捧水潑到我臉上，水聲四起，水花就這樣綻放開來，眼鏡鏡片上全是一點一點的水滴。我自然不甘示弱，學狡噛的樣子就往他身上潑，他也不躲，只顧著進攻。起初我還試圖隻手去擋部分的水勢，後來也不知道是惱他的放肆還是被激起了勝負欲，全然投入在胡鬧之中了。

「哈呀……」

待我回過神來，身上早就全濕了，狡噛髮梢的水珠直往下滴落，我用掌心擦去臉上的海水，大概，我倆在對方眼中和落水狗也沒什麼分別了吧。狡噛似是倦了，嘴裏直嚷著「不玩啦不玩啦」就半坐半躺在淺灘上，任由海浪稍稍點了點他的足尖、又退開去。

我也對海沒那麼抗拒了，甚至想著「反正渾身濕透的人也不止我一個，總有辦法的」——這種過於感性的思考模式對我來說實在很新鮮，而我卻無法解釋這個念頭到底從何而來。海風不再夾雜著讓人昏昏欲睡的暖意，而是濕潤的、涼爽的，讓我毫無道理地想要與狡噛靠得更近。

剛才一直那麼藍的天空，不知不覺間被撲上一層橘黃色的細粉，仔仔細細地塗抹出了一條代表夕陽的線，橫在天與海之間——這兩者終歸是不一樣的。在連綿不絕的海浪聲中，我全心全意去感受那種難得的悠閒、與狡噛共處的時光，總覺得……很久沒有這樣放鬆過了。

這說不通，彷彿缺少了關鍵性的一塊碎片。海浪聲逐漸變大，像是誰調整著喇叭的聲響，我勉強想要在腦中尋求答案，卻總被濤聲打斷。因濕透而貼在身上的衣物也不覺涼爽了，而是冰冷得像是此刻從心底升起的恐懼般。

我不禁轉過頭去。

狡噛不知什麼時候站起身來，面對著大海。我看著他的側臉，他毫不遲疑地向大海跨出了一步，又想起什麼似的轉向我，我與他的視線在空中交匯——從他的眼中我看出了十足的猶豫、但很快就被決絕所取代，藍眼中燃著不帶半點溫度的火。

「狡噛！」我抬起左手慌忙的想要拉住他，卻什麼都沒能抓住。他率先躲開我的視線，抬腿向大海、向更深的水走去，他的影子拉得極長，一步一步走著，在逆光中我竟是有些看不清楚他的身影了。

他就這樣往前走，就這樣被海吞沒。最終，什麼都沒能留下，任我如何叫他的名字，也只剩海浪會回應我。

「……！」

一切像是斷電般突然消失了。夕陽投身虛空，滄海化為大地，浪濤歸於沉默——我在幾秒中理解了現況，於是，我把VR眼鏡摘下，爾後拭去眼角的一滴海水，海水鹹腥苦澀，是殘酷的美夢遺留下來的。

會場的人群開始騷動起來，我們必須做點什麼了。

「……獵犬一號，呼叫牧羊人一號。」我站起身來用終端聯絡監視官，緊緊握著手中的眼鏡，腕上的機械正發出了深邃的藍色光芒，於是我順手解開腕帶，把它留在椅上。

現在的我，沒資格沉淪在夢中。

＊＊＊

待一切都解決後，夜已經深了。

我只點亮了宿舍前廳的燈，昏黃的光映照著半室的寂靜。一如以往冰冷的水泥砌牆，上頭掛著數幅鑲嵌著硬幣的相框，天花板的換氣扇緩慢旋轉著。

在某些時刻，我才明白為何父親愛酒。雜亂交錯的思緒被酒精麻醉，血液沸騰、一袪秋夜的寒涼，頭腦陷入一種不大清醒之中——而今晚，我需要這種不大清醒。

在海邊的一幕如今仍清晰可見。少年時的預感成為真實，那美好的藍色，最終構成了我人生中最快樂的時光。

我與狡噛曾看著同一片天空。

海風與細沙在回憶中甦醒，陽光灑落在水面上熠熠生輝，那時我倆尚且年輕，在海浪中待了很久，彷彿整個年少時的夏日都凝在了那一刻——這麼說來，那個午後已經離我倆很遠很遠了。

但，就算只得我一個記得也無所謂。

我不後悔。對此，我相信狡噛也不後悔。

他就是那樣的一個人啊。

＊＊＊

在2120年的蟬鳴中，機緣巧合來到了海邊。

「你在看海嗎？」

「不……也沒什麼好看的。」

「是這樣嗎。想起了有一次我和你就這樣跑去海邊的事。」

「……你還記得啊。」

「那次被我媽罵得可慘了。而且，和宜野一起的事，我也沒那麼善忘。」

「滿嘴胡話，你之前不就忘了欠著我的汽水嗎。」

「噗……」

「再笑就把你扔進海裏。」

「不……抱歉抱歉。」

嘩啦——

「宜野……所有的事，我都不曾忘記、一直放在心裏的。」

「……」

「回去吧。」

兩雙足跡在長崎的海岸邊漸行漸遠，很快就被浪潮抹去了。

但它們就在那裏。

在年少時的夏天。


End file.
